


Han River Night Talks

by AprilBlou



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre Debut, and seungsik is his usual fluffy self, i don't know how to tag, seungwoo is worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 03:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilBlou/pseuds/AprilBlou
Summary: “I think I might…I might actually be scared.”“Huh?” that really wasn’t what Seungsik had expected. Not from Seungwoo.Turning around to look at him, he saw the sunken cheeks and big eyes that were still gazing out onto the water.Realising that answer probably wasn’t at all sufficient, he added “Scared? Of what?”





	Han River Night Talks

**Author's Note:**

> ok, so this is my first fic here. Please let me know of any mistakes (there will certainly be some ^^'), but I just had this little something in my head, so...i hope you enjoy reading. :)
> 
> This is supposed to take place when the boys are close to debuting.

“Has anyone seen Seungwoo hyung?”  
Collective slurping was the generic answer that Seungsik was met with.  
“No, I think he left earlier.” Chan managed around a mouthful of ramen, “but that was even before you came back from practice, hyung.”  
Seungsik nodded, already thinking about the possible places the other could be at this ungodly hour.  
He himself had come home after the others, courtesy of additional vocal lessons, and had started on making dinner straight away. The younger members always waited for him to do so and provide them with their food, even if it meant waiting until almost 2am like today. He didn’t really know how it came to be like this, but he didn’t complain, since he genuinely loved taking care of his friends.  
This could also be the reason why he left the circle they unconsciously formed on the ground in the living room, bowl of ramen still half full, and announced that he would look for their eldest.  
Again, slurping and the occasional “okay” and “bye” could be heard, and then Seungsik was out of their dorm and in the lift.  
Taking the time in the lift to think about where he would actually look for Seungwoon, he realised that there were only so many options. And one was weirder than the other. He knew their leader best, probably, they had clicked from the very beginning, whereas the other had always needed a bit of warming up time to become closer with the others. The two of them just worked, and Seungsik became more worried that something could actually be wrong with his hyung, because normally he would be the first one Seungwoo would tell if he planned on going somewhere (that being additional work out sessions most of the time). 

*bing*

The sound of the doors opening took him back to reality. 

Great. A quick look to his right whilst passing the bikes he spotted the tell-tale missing one. 

"Ahh~"

He knew where the other was now, he was relatively sure, but it just made him worry even more. Nonetheless, he grabbed a bike himself and sped through the night towards Han River.  
After not too long he spotted a tall figure in the distance, sighing when he saw that he was in fact, working out. 

“Yah!” he yelled into the night when he got closer and eventually jumped off of the bike, laying it down in the grass next to the other one. Seungwoo turned around in shock, eyes wide.  
“You didn’t even eat, you idiot. Couldn’t you wait until I was back?”Seungsik continued when he was sure that he had the other’s attention on him. 

“You didn’t have to come. I was nearly finished anyways.” The younger one raised an eyebrow at the breathless answer. “Sorry.” Seungwoo silently added.  
And that was what made Seungsik step over to his friend to look at him closely.  
“What happened, hyung?” 

“Nothing.” 

And Seungsik knew that they were both not the best when it came to expressing their feelings (also a reason why they got along so well, they got it when the other didn’t want to talk things out, and didn’t take it personally. It was easier if you knew where the other was coming from).

But he was freezing his ass off in the middle of the night, this close to falling asleep on the spot, throat still slightly sore and hungry, because he didn’t actually finish his precious dinner. But he managed to swallow around all of that and just placed a hand on his friend’s trembling shoulder as that one had resumed to doing pull ups. 

“Seungwoo, let’s go home then, okay? We have practice tomorrow and I’ll make you something to eat when we get back, how does that sound?” he heard himself say. Sometimes he just spoke without thinking, surprising himself with the things that came out of his mouth. Initially he hadn’t really thought about making even more food for the other, but after offering, he realised that he would gladly do that if it meant that Seungwoo felt better in any way. 

He hadn’t really realised that Seungwoo had stopped and let go of the bar to look at him.  
“You look cold, Sik-ah.” With that he just turned around and handed him a neglected massive jumper. When he tried handing it to the younger he was just met with a blank stare.  
Rolling his eyes, he pulled the piece of clothing over his dongsaeng’s head…only to release a tiny giggle after.  
Seungsik couldn’t help but smile a bit at his elder’s antics. “What?”  
A tiny snicker and “you are kind of drowning in that sweater, sorry, I didn’t realise how big it would be on you.” Despite feeling belittled Seungsik’s smile only grew, seeing a more normal side of his hyung.  
“Geez, thanks.” he rolled his eyes, but didn’t really know where to go from there.  
“So…bikes? Home? Food?” 

“Not yet if that’s alright.” Seungwoo was met with a questioning gaze.  
“I kind of…uhm, came here to clear my head. I …don’t really know if –uh.”  
“It’s okay. Do you just want to sit down for a bit longer, because you are not going to kill yourself by exhaustion under my watch, hyung,”  
A nod, and Seungsik pulled the other next to him to sit on the cold ground, looking over the stream in front of them, reflecting the lights of Seoul.  
He was prepared to actually just sit there and just watch the river flow past them and the cars on the nearby bridge, but he was surprised when after a few minutes a sigh escaped Seungwoo’s lips and he actually started to speak. 

“Is it okay if I told you something?” his voice was smaller than before, but not as shaky. Seungsik took that as a good sign.  
“Y-yeah. Of course, hyung, you don’t have to ask.” To be honest, he was glad that he was asked in advance, because he wasn’t good at this. He was just about to panic about how he should have declined, but knew he would never get those words out, even if he meant them, let alone if it made someone else feel bad at any chance. Before he could get into full on panic mode, though, Seungwoo continued.

“I think I might…I might actually be scared.” 

“Huh?” that really wasn’t what he had expected. Not from Seungwoo. Turning around to look at him, he saw the sunken cheeks and big eyes that were still gazing out onto the water.  
Realising that answer probably wasn’t at all sufficient, he added “Scared? Of what?” 

Another deep sigh and Seungwoo would still not look at him.  
“I’m not sure, that’s why I came here…. but now I think I am kind of…too dependent on others. Dependant on you guys.” 

Seungsik didn’t miss the hard swallow that followed. 

“What are you saying, Seungwoo? We are a team? Of course we depend on each other, that is how a team works, right?”, he could feel his heart beat faster, he didn’t know what to do. He wanted to help his hyung, but he wasn’t really sure what to do now –

“I know, I know. And I really love all of you.” Pause. “Every single one.” Sigh. “I am scared about how much I actually care when we are in a business like this.” He gestured around with his hands and the younger wasn’t really sure what he was doing that for, but he supposed he got it. 

“We will be with you, hyung.” He turned to look at Seungwoo again, to see if he was saying the right thing. He couldn’t really tell, though, when the leader just shifted his gaze to the ground and his shoulders slumped. 

“I mean, uh-“

“You don’t really have to say anything, Sik-ah. There is nothing you can do when really I am scared of what the future holds, yeah?” 

“I am here, right?”, he heard himself say again, and he also felt himself getting worked up over his racing heart. He knew that this moment would hold some kind of meaning. Without them knowing they had catapulted themselves into this without any trial runs and he was this close to blaming the elder when that one spoke again, this time lifting his eyes to actually look at Seungsik like he saw him for the first time that night.

“Y-you are.” 

“I am.”

“You are.” At that Seungsik actually burst out laughing, all his nervous energy searching for a way out. Seungwoo kind of cracked a smile at the younger, because he had always been weak for his smile. 

“Come here, you idiot.” And without contemplating the shocked expression on Seungwoo’s face, Seungsik just wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into one of his infamous bear hugs. 

His mouth was at it again, saying stuff that just came to his mind, and he was hoping his best that he wouldn't mess up, because he really –really- wanted to get the right thing across. So here goes...  
“I know the others adore you and you know that too. But they are currently sleeping like normal people, and I am here, so I will only speak for myself.” He felt a slight nod on his shoulder where Seungwoo’s head was, presumably. So he continued with a small smile.  
“I don’t really know why you would be scared to be close to people. I know that I am scared of being alone. And being with you guys always assured me that I wouldn’t be.”  
“I think-“ Seungwoo’s voice sounded thick, and oh my god, was he about to cry?! Seungsik started rubbing reassuring circles on the others back, feeling him swallow several times before speaking up again, no change in his voice achieved.  
“I just think about losing you guys. I am older than you and I have been nearly cut out from the group at least once due to that. -I heard staff talk about it, don’t argue.- At that time I just worked harder to prove my worth, but what if- what if I am not good enough to debut with you? I could get cut out so quickly-” Seungsik opened his mouth, almost being offended by the words he'd heard, but Seungwoo was quicker.  
“I know I shouldn’t burden you with this, I am sorry.”  
When the other was about to pull away he just tightened his grip on his hyung’s back.  
“You are gonna stay in this hug until you come to your senses. We are going to debut together. There is no other way. What? Do you think I could be the hyung in the group? How on earth would we function without you?” Before thinking he added “How on earth would I function without you?”  
Was he choking up now?  
“We are just as dependent on you as you are on us, okay?” He managed a choked up laugh. “I almost said We are all in this together.” And he heard the desired airy chuckle as it tickled the side of his neck.  
“Please don’t ever think that I could go on without you. I really need you by my side through all of this.” His voice was remarkably lower now, and he noticed that he was not talking about the others anymore. Seungwoo might have just scared him about leaving. 

Thinking about that brought actual tears to his eyes.  
“Great. Now I am scared. Look what you have done!” he released Seungwoo from the crushing hug, but still held him firmly in front of him. There was no real bite to his words; he never does that. He was more teasing than anything, because that was the only thing he could do to avoid feeling like a complete sap.  
A small smile creeped onto his hyung’s face.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“As you should be. Now you need to give me a hug.” Seungsik spread his arms in anticipation and Seungwoo actually dove all in without question.  
This was more like it.  
“I didn’t want to make you cry, Seungsikie.”  
“It’s fine. You have always known about how emotional I get. But… we are a family now, okay? I am sure everybody sees that and nobody is going to be cut out at this point.” Seungsik noticed that this was what he truly believed as he said it and gave himself an affirmative nod, just to be sure.

“Seungwoo?”  
sniff.  
“Let’s go home.” A bit baffled he just nodded again and rubbed at his eyes as soon as he let go of his (warm) hyung. 

The ride home was completely silent, as was the lift ride up to their dorm.

Unsurprisingly, but still to both their relief, all the members had gone to bed already when they stepped into a completely dark and silent apartment.  
Seungwoo was about to head straight for his bed, when a hand around his wrist stopped him. 

“What-“  
“You need to eat. Just - let me fix something real quick for you.” The atmosphere was a bit off and Seungsik felt like had to do something about it. Also he had promised food before. 

Tugging his tired hyung along with him into the kitchen space, he started to fix a quick and healthy snack, since he knew that’s what his friend liked.  
He gasped when he felt two strong arms wrap around his waist and the warmth from the other boy's body pressed against his back. 

“Thank you.”  
It was nearly a whisper, but it was right into his ear, so there was no missing it.  
He just hummed in response, not feeling like speaking when he felt a pair of lips press against the side of his neck, warm and soft and welcome. It sent goosbumps down his spine.  
Turning around slightly to see what Seungwoo was doing, he locked eyes with him and stopped in his tracks.  
“Really. Thank you, Sik-ah.” A small kiss to the forehead and that was all it needed to turn the younger one into a blushing mess that was dropping utensils and stuttering and still smiling from ear to ear and there was only so much cuteness a leader's heart could take.  
He stilled Seungsik by straightening up completely, heart in his throat when he moved to cup the other’s face in his hand, not missing him leaning into the touch like always. 

Like always. Remembering that he wasn’t in this alone he calmed down a bit and leaned in – 

“Are eomma and appa going to kiss now?”  
“Shut up, Hanse, you idiot!” 

They jumped apart hearing Hanse and Sejun from somewhere behind them.  
“You shoud be sleeping! Go to bed! Oh my god!” Seungsik was screeching uncharacteristically in their direction, making them run back to their rooms, but Subin actually popped out, eyes barely open.  
“Are you okay, hyung? We can sleep now that we know you are home, right? Night.” and he disappeared as well.  
“Good night!” they heard Chan and Byungchan shout. Not so much asleep after all. 

*** 

Seungwoo felt the bed dip under a new weight. Despite being dead tired he still was’t able to fall asleep until now, the clock mocking him. 

“I thought you would be asleep by now.” he spoke into the darkness.  
“Mmmm.” A familiar warm body was dropping down on top of him.  
“Sik-ah!”  
“You knew I wasn’t asleep. I snore.”  
“True.”  
A quiet huff and a warm gust of peppermint-toothpaste breath to the face later he heard a snicker.  
“What?” he murmured, wrapping his arms around Seungsik on top of him automatically, mirroring the smile he knew was on his face.  
“Aren’t you gonna ask me what I am doing here.”  
“Not really, no.”, he teased, unconsciously tightening his grip on the other, because he really wanted Seungsik to stay a bit longer.  
Despite his answer he heard slight shuffling and felt a soft hand on his cheek. His eyes widened, because he kind of didn’t expect this.  
Really, really hoped for it, but never really-  
“Stop thinking.”Seungsik mumbled and then his lips were on his. 

Warm and soft and reassuring.

“Stay?” Seungwoo asked quietly.  
“Mmhmm.”

(And then he was surrounded by snoring.)


End file.
